


[Podfic] Dear Reader

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John Watson's not around any more, M/M, Miscarriage, POV Sherlock Holmes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Seriously though intense cases of the Sads in this fic, Sherlock-centric, mary's not a nice girl, no Parent!Lock, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: Towards the end of his life, Sherlock takes to John's blog to correct a huge misunderstanding.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321111) by [SherlockWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho/pseuds/SherlockWho). 



> Here we go on the next multi-chapter podfic adventure! This beautifully written fic by SherlockWho (do go and check out their other fics) caught my attention straight away. It is, I warn you, quite sad in tone but there is a joy to it also, as it is a celebration of a man's life well lived. It brought tears to my eyes in places, yes, but more than one smile, even at the end. I hope you like it.
> 
> My thanks go out to SherlockWho for giving me permission to podfic this wonderful story. Thanks, as always, to the gloriously marvelous consulting_smartass for the lovely cover art.
> 
> I intend to post a chapter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, with a final podbook posting on the Sunday after the last chapter. Everything is edited and ready, so there shouldn't be a problem with this schedule.
> 
> Coming up after this is, of course, my next joint project with my practically perfect podficcing partner, consulting_smartass. This will start posting on December 1st. In the meantime, I am working on the editing of Saving Sherlock Holmes, followed by Chryse's The Ground Beneath Your Feet. Everything is recorded, but all the editing is yet to be done, so I beg your patience for a little while longer!
> 
> This first chapter is quite short - just a little teaser for the next chapter. Enjoy!

 

 

 

Chapter 1: Introduction - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dcpe6syp0e38sjo/Chapter+1+-+Introduction.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-1-introduction-1) (Soundcloud).

Music: Jorge Méndez ["Cold"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWIE0PX1uXk) from the album 'Silhouettes'.


	2. Montague Street, or Enter John Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not posting this chapter yesterday as promised. The last few days have been...difficult. Sending love to all of those in the US who are having a hard time right now - my thoughts are with you.

Chapter 2: Montague Street, or Enter John Watson - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1sc80388sdmq86c/Chapter+2+-+Montague+Street%2C+Or+Enter+John+Watson.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/chapter-2-montague-street-or-enter-john-watson) (Soundcloud).


	3. The Salvation of Sherlock Holmes

Chapter 3: The Salvation of Sherlock Holmes - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o6gm17e7c9x7wbz/Chapter+3+-+The+Salvation+of+Sherlock+Holmes.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/chapter-3-the-salvation-of-sherlock-holmes) (Soundcloud).


	4. Fear and Identity, and the Sea in Your Veins

Chapter 4: Fear and Identity, and the Sea in Your Veins - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uao57p7ukx9nvo1/Chapter+4+-+Fear+and+Identity%2C+and+the+Sea+in+Your+Veins.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/chapter-4-fear-and-identity-and-the-sea-in-your-veins) (Soundcloud).


	5. Mary

Chapter 5: Mary - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wk4353h06x5i047/Chapter+5+-+Mary.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-5-mary) (Soundcloud).


	6. The Spectre at the Feast

Chapter 6: The Spectre at the Feast - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1y2nzk0df936wzm/Chapter+6+-+The+Spectre+at+the+Feast.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/chapter-6-the-spectre-at-the-feast) (Soundcloud).


	7. Worth a Wound

Chapter 7: Worth a Wound - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s972o40im60ii0y/Chapter+7+-+Worth+a+Wound.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-7-worth-a-wound) (Soundcloud).


	8. One Word: RESURRECTION

Chapter 8: One Word: RESURRECTION - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ya9ge7bib6pmj47/Chapter+8+-+One+Word+RESURRECTION.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-8-one-word-resurrection) (Soundcloud).


	9. Condolences

Chapter 9: Condolences - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bliqqo6tv3dc171/Chapter+9+-+Condolences.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-9-condolences) (Soundcloud).


	10. Comfort Where One Finds It

Chapter 10: Comfort Where One Finds It - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i8399mop629lhjz/Chapter+10+-+Comfort+Where+One+Finds+It.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-10-comfort-where-one-finds-it) (Soundcloud).


	11. The Black Swans

Chapter 11: The Black Swans - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xdgb6fylljtjkbb/Chapter+11+-+The+Black+Swans.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-11-the-black-swans) (Soundcloud).


	12. CONFIRMATION

Chapter 12: CONFIRMATION - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lb340byuedhsdkz/Chapter+12+-+CONFIRMATION.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-12-confirmation) (Soundcloud).


	13. A Sword of My Own Crafting

Chapter 13: A Sword of My Own Crafting - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5p04xa3co3k208c/Chapter+13+-+A+Sword+of+My+Own+Crafting.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-13-a-sword-of-my-own-crafting) (Soundcloud).


	14. A Return To Intimacy

Chapter 14: A Return To Intimacy - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6afnnuandzujhnd/Chapter+14+-+A+Return+to+Intimacy.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-14-a-return-to-intimacy-1) (Soundcloud).


	15. The Truth About Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, folks, the final chapter. Thank you for indulging me in this weepy but wonderful fic. I hope you enjoyed it, even whilst sniffling into a tissue. Thanks to anyone and everyone who left comments and kudos - every last one is appreciated.
> 
> A final installment will be posted on Monday, which will be the podbook. Thanks to consulting_smartass for her help on that!
> 
> There will be a short break from me after we finish posting A Waste Of Breath, as I am in the middle of editing Saving Sherlock Holmes, which has 40+ chapters. I will start posting that as soon as I am confident that I am far enough ahead in the editing. Then it will be Chryse's 'The Ground Beneath Your Feet'. Other podfics to follow!

Chapter 15: The Truth About Happy Endings - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/06ywy51xtmltn35/Chapter+15+-+The+Truth+About+Happy+Endings.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-chapter-15-the-truth-about-happy-endings) (Soundcloud).


	16. Podbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very very much to consulting_smartass for building the podbook for me, despite her own huge workload right now. You are amazing and I love you beyond measure <3.
> 
> I hope that, despite the tears and trauma of this podfic, you have found something within it that speaks to you, as it did for me.

Podbook: available - [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cjbjmvn87mibqq7/Dear+Reader+-+podbook.m4b) and [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cd9peppj5d4fkwi/Dear+Reader+-+podbook.mp3) (MediaFire).

Also [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dear-reader-full-podbook) (Soundcloud).


End file.
